Hell Bunny
by Irianel
Summary: The story of the hull that Maerad turned into a rabbit! Its in dual narrative, the chapters with the dates are the hull bunnies diary, the ones without, are about Maerad and Cadvan's journey!
1. Wednesday 5th

Wednesday 5th

SHE TURNED ME INTO A RABBIT. That girl that I was supposed to kill. Maerad, I think it is. She turned me into a rabbit. The cheek of it, I mean, anything would have been fine, but a rabbit.

Anyway. It should be a lot easier to follow them now, I mean, who suspects a rabbit as a killer. Not many people, I can tell you now.

I trailed them today as they wandered around. They are planning on a return to Pellinot, as soon as they find a boy called Hem, I have never heard of this kid. It might be suitable to let Sharma know of him, at least so we can get rid of him. He could be their key to ruling the land.

I have got a sudden craving for carrots, they are so shiny, and orange, and tasty. Yummy. Ahhhhhhhhhhh…. Now I'm having rabbit thoughts. They will pay for this, I mean it, they will pay.

I wonder how I am going to sleep? I mean, how do rabbits sleep? I have never seen one sleeping. For that matter I have never seen a rabbit. Oh god, I almost forgot, whilst I was following them, this little girl, came after me, shouting come here, cute fluffy bunny rabbit. I have never been more insulted in my life.

I have to go now, as they are on the move, again. I swear these people never rest. Don't they sleep. Don't they sleep, anyway.

Goodbye.


	2. The Beach

"Cadvan," Maerad asked.

"Yeah," Cadvan replied.

"What are you scared of," She asked innocently.

"You, and that hull you turned into a hull, even the thought of it makes me shudder," Cadvan answered.

"Oi," Maerad yelled, whilst she threw a turnip at his head.

"Careful!" Cadvan yelled as he got up and ran away. "I was thinking, maybe you would like to go to the beach, you know, to relax."

"I'd like that a lot Cadvan," Maerad replied.

"Well, lets go then," Cadvan said, whilst grabbing Maerad's hand and dragging her along. Maerad giggled.

5 minutes later…

"Here we are," Cadvan yelled, sitting down. "So… Do you want to build sandcastles," He asked.

"NO!" Maerad screamed. "No, no, no," She yelled.

"W-w-what, why?" Cadvan yelled in a panic.

"Because then the great god of sandcastles will come and torture you!" She yelled.

"Great god of sandcastles? What are you on about?" Cadvan yelled. "There's no such thing, and to prove it, I'm going to make one," Cadvan told Maerad grumpily. Cadvan ran off along the beach and started to build his sandcastles.

"See look, no great god of sandcastles coming for me is there," He yelled.

The sky turned black and thunder roared down. Cadvan looked up.

"I am the great god of sandcastles," The sky yelled.

`I hate it when Maerad is right' He thought. The sky flew down picked him up and threw him. Maerad ran over to him.

"What did I tell you," She said, then she picked up another turnip and threw it at him. Cadvan screamed.

Later…

"Ow, turnips hurt, a lot," Cadvan told Maerad.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to be safe," She whispered.

"Okay, whatever, just go to sleep now, it will be a long day tomorrow," Cadvan said whilst yawning.


	3. Thursday 6th

Thursday 6th

Fools, they are such fools. Especially that tall one, the man they call Cadvan. He didn't believe in the great god of sandcastles. Even I know that he's real, and I'm half dead.

Although, I will give you it was an amazing sight, watching this so called superior bard be chucked across the beach by the god of sandcastles. And his girlfriend (at least that is what I have come to believe about them), Maerad, threw a turnip at his head. That girl has a thing with turnips, seriously, it's quite disturbing really.

My disguise as a mindless pet is still in complete perfection, although I could do without the constant urge to eat carrots, and fluff up my …..

They say that they can relax, so they can't know about me. Thank the carrot god, I mean thank Sharma. Ahhhhhh…. I can't cope with these rabbit thoughts. They will drive me mad. I'll end up with rabies. Or whatever other deadly psycho disease rabbits can die from.

They are plotting something, I think they are meeting that boy tomorrow. I am going to be watching very carefully as I want to be able to give Sharma a….

Oh damn, I'm a rabbit, I can't talk. How will I feed back to the Lord?  
Curse this, Curse Maerad. Damn the world. What did I do to deserve this? I havn't done anything wrong. Apart from destroy towns and schools all over Annar. Oh, that may be why this has happened.

I guess I will have to do this job on my own then, I will have to make rid of these people by myself. Sounds fun.

I will start by indulging my self in their misfortune, feed off it, live off it. Then the real games will begin.


End file.
